Addicted
by DeviousDomi
Summary: Derek's addicted to some deadly drugs, can Casey stop him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD. Or a golden toilet. Why not? Because I'm a broke teenager. **

**A/N: I've been attacked by plot bunnies. I got this idea watching the History channel with my boyfriend. It was about drugs. I don't even know anymore. Please enjoy though.**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the Venturi-McDonald household knew what Derek was doing, but no one chose to stop it. How could they? Derek never listened to anybody before, why would he now? He was gone at all hours of the night, stole what he needed to get by, and didn't care about anybody but himself. When he wasn't high on some drug he was the perfect brother and son. But those days were rare.<p>

Finally when Derek came home at 3:26am exactly one night, Casey was watching the clock, she set in on him. She was so tired of him and his addiction. Nobody ever spoke of it. It wad the big fat pink elephant in the room, and she was about to confront it. It scared the shit out of her, but she was ready to face her fears. This had to stop.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked, startling him. He hadn't seen her since she was sitting in the dark, in his favorite chair.

"What do you mean?" Derek tried to act innocent. He didn't like to face the fact of his addiction. He denied it, telling himself he could stop whenever he wanted. He was young and just wanted to have some fun. That was his excuse.

"You know damn good and well what I mean!" she yelled at him, not caring who she woke up. Casey sure was using her potty mouth, Derek remembered the first time he heard her curse, it had made him laugh. But there was nothing funny about this. She was the maddest he had ever seen her, and it was kind of scary, even in his state of mind.

"I don't want to talk about it, it's not a big deal," he told her. That didn't help the situation.

"Bull shit!" she really just wanted to sock him right in the face, but resisted. "This is a huge deal! Do you not see what you've done to the family? What you've done to yourself? You've pushed everyone away, you're runing your body! You could be one of the best hockey players the world has ever seen, but you're throwing it away on something that will kill you in a few years!" Tears were pouring down her face.

She hated seeing him do this to himself. She just wanted the old Derek back, the one who pulled pranks and got on her nerves. The Derek that actually gave a damn about what was going on. She didn't like the Derek that only cared about one thing; Meth. It tore her apart inside, and he couldn't see it.

"Whatever Casey, I can stop anytime. I'm not addicted or anything," he was standing there, waiting for her response. He could see that her face was beat red and she was about to cry. Normally he wouldn't like it, but in his state of mind he didn't care.

"Really? Then why are you stealing and I barely ever see you sober? Face it Derek, you're addicted, and it has to stop," she told him.

"Or what?" he wasn't going to listen to her. She was being crazy as always.

"Or Mom and Dad are going to kick you out and I'll turn you in for all the money you stole from me," she threatned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, ANOTHER story? Plot bunnies man, they get to me. But I hope you like this. Let me know what you think. I'll try to update soon!**

**~Domi~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek. Nope. Not at all.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A week had passed, and Derek hadn't made a move to change. It looked like Casey's talk hadn't worked. It broke her heart to see him doing this to himself. She had to come up with a plan B, and fast. It took her a whole hour to come up with the plan, and later that night when Derek had shown his face to try and get some money she put it into action.<p>

"Derek, can you come help me?" Casey called from upstairs. Derek had been sitting in the living room, pretending to watch hockey.

"What is it?" he asked in a sour tone. He hadn't been to happy with Casey since their discussion a week before.

"Come in," she motioned him into her room. He reluctantly followed and she moved to close the door behind him. "I have to tell you something," she was standing awfully close to him, trying to ignore the smell coming from him. She could tell he hadn't showered in a while. Derek only grunted before Casey kissed him. It wasn't a small peck, oh no. It was a deep kiss filled with meaning and feelings that neither wanted to admit to themselves let alone each other.

"What the hell was that?" Derek asked when she finally broke the kiss. He looked shocked and confused. That was the last thing he had expected to happen, just a week ago she was threatening to turn him in.

"I just want to help you because I care about you. You're more than my stepbrother Derek, always have been, please do this for me. I know you feel the same," she told him. She wasn't lying, this was her last resort. She had so many feelings for him, and she just wanted to have her fairy tale with her prince.

"No I don't, stop fooling yourself Casey," he turned to leave.

"Then why did you kiss me back?" she asked, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"I didn't. Just leave me alone okay? You only done that to trap me into quiting," he left her alone after that.

She sat on her bed, more confused and heartbroken than ever. She couldn't believe that he didn't feel the same. Had he just been leading her on the entire time they had known each other? Or was he just lying to try and avoid his feelings? She cried herself to sleep that night.

The family didn't see or hear from Derek for weeks after that. They weren't even sure he was still alive. George and Nora put out a missing persons report, but there was nothing. Casey was worried sick. She didn't eat, hardly slept, and started failing in school. She wasn't herself, and everyone was starting to notice.

One night Casey sat alone in her room as she often did when Lizzie knocked on the door. She weakly told her to come in, and her little sister sat beside her on the bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, starting to braid her older sister's hair.

"I'm fine," Casey lied. She didn't want anybody to know that she was the reason Derek had run off for good.

"No you're not, you don't eat, and your grades are failing. Is it because of him?" Lizzie asked. The entire family was having a hard time without him, especially Marti, but Casey was the worst.

"Yeah," Casey weakly breathed out. She hated to admit it.

"Don't worry, he'll come back. He always does."

"What if he doesn't this time? What if he's...he's dead in a gutter somewhere and we never find him? It's all my fault Lizzie, I'm the one that made him run away!" she burst out in tears. She had been holding them in since the night she left.

"No it's not Casey, it's not anyone's fault, he just has a problem, and we can help him fix it," Lizzie hugged her sister, trying to soothe her.

"No, I made him run away! I kissed him and he thought I was trapping him and ran away! It's all my fault," Casey sobbed.

"He'll be fine Casey, this is Derek we're talking about. Hard headed, pain in the ass Derek. He won't let anything take him."

"But what if he can't fight back? He's already let it take him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts?**

**~Domi~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD.**

**A/N: So sorry it's been ages. Crazy life is crazy. Anyways, hope you enjoy this! :)**

* * *

><p>One night Casey was home alone. The rest of the family were out to dinner, and she had opted to stay home as she did a lot anymore. She was laying on the couch, pretending to watch TV when she heard the door unlock. It was too early for the family to be back, they had only been gone fifteen minutes. She sat up to see Derek walk in. He didn't notice her, and she kept quiet as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed some food.<p>

She was relieved that he was alive, and it took everything she had not to jump up and hug him. After he found some food, Derek sat made his way to the living room and went to sit down. That's when he noticed her. He was frozen at first, he didn't expect anyone to be home.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Casey told him, getting up from the couch to stand in front of him. "And where the hell you have been! It's been three months Derek, THREE MONTHS!" Casey was furious with her step brother. The urge to hug him was still there, but it had to wait until she was done ranting at him. "We didn't know if you were even alive! Marti cries herself to sleep every fucking night because of you! Do you think you have the right to even come back here, sneak into our house and eat our food? What makes you think that you're so fucking special Derek? Is it because you're so coked out of your mind that nothing else matters? Well it does, Mom and George, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti all matter! I fucking matter Derek! And if you think that you can just come and go and leave this family in shambles as you please you have another thing coming!"

"I'm sorry Casey," Derek finally said, "I'm sorry that I've hurt everyone and screwed up your perfect little family! But it's better if I'm not here, I hurt you all so much so it's best if I just stay away. I can't help the way I am, I don't want to do it, but I have to, you just don't understand. I shouldn't have even came tonight. I'll leave and be out of your hair for good," with that Derek stood up and placed the chips on the coffee table.

"Don't leave," Casey whispered. "Please, I just had to get that out. I want you here, we all do. We miss you so much. We can help you fight this."

"You can't, no one can," Derek told her. "I'm sorry," he started towards the door but Casey caught his arm. It was so much smaller than it had been in the past. He used to have muscles from playing hockey, but now he was all skin and bones. It made Casey sick to see him like that. She wanted the old Derek back, her Derek.

"Please Derek, just let us try," she begged. She'd do anything to make him stay, she couldn't let him leave after he had been missing for so long.

"Why? Why should I come back here and listen to everyone tell me what I'm doing wrong? Why should I try and let you all pretend like nothings going on and we're still a perfect little family? Nothing is going to change, you say that you'll get me help, but you won't. Dad and Nora can't face that fact that they screwed up with me, they can't cope. It's better if I'm gone."

"You should stay because it will be different! I'll help you. Just let me help at least. We won't have to tell Mom or George, I can help you. Please Derek," Casey begged. She had a plan forming already, if only he would agree to it.

"I can't stay, but if you can help, and really help, then maybe we can work something out," Derek gave in a little, and that was all Casey needed.

"I've got a plan, can you meet me tomorrow at the park across town?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, what time?"

"Around four, I need time to get everything together."

"Okay, I'll be there," he agreed, and Casey swore she saw a bit of a smile.

"And Derek," Casey stopped him before he exited the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," he just smiled and gave a nod before leaving.

Casey hoped he'd stick to his promise and meet her. She had a great plan and hoped that it would work. She snuggled back up on the couch to wait until her family got home. She felt so much better now that she knew Derek was alive and that she was going to get him help.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? You should leave them in a review. :)**

**~Domi~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD.**

**A/N: This is more of a filler. And I'm sorry for the ages it's taken me to update. I did have my baby though, so life is pretty insane. Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Casey sat on a park bench, holding a folder full of papers and a bag of food sat beside here. She was waiting for Derek, it was almost four and she hoped that he would show. She watched person after person walk by, but none of them were Derek. She was about to give up hope when she spotted him walking her way.<p>

"Hey," he greeted when he had made it to her. She stood up and gave him a hug. She really had missed him.

"So are you willing to listen and hopefully give this a shot?" Casey asked him.

"Yes, I want to quite living like this," he told her. She couldn't help but smile, this was the Derek she wanted to see. The one that was wanting to fight.

"Good," she smiled. "First, sit down and eat some of this," she handed him a bowl full of spaghetti.

"Thanks," Derek took the bowl and began scarfing it down like it was nothing. After he was finished with that she handed him some chicken Alfredo, and after that a hamburger.

"Are you okay now?" she asked, hoping that it would help him put on a little weight.

"Yeah, so what is it that you want me to listen to?"

"I found a rehab center in the city," Casey began to explain, "I gathered up all the money I had to get you in for up to a year. We don't have to tell Mom, George, or the kids. It can be our secret until you're ready. They agreed to take you in today if you want to."

"I...I don't know if I can do it," Derek averted his eyes from Casey.

"I know you can do it, you're strong, and I know you have the will." Derek was silent. "Please Derek, just try it, if you don't like it then you don't have to stay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, I'll go."

"Really?" Casey couldn't help but smile.

"Really."

"Oh, thank you so much Derek!" Casey hugged her stepbrother, and to her surprise he hugged her back.

"No, thank you Casey. I never would have guessed that you wouldn't have given up on me. I figured you would have been happy with me gone, but after last night I realized how much I was hurting you and the rest of the family. I have to change, I can't live with myself knowing what I had done."

Casey couldn't help but let a few tears fall. She couldn't be happier.

After that Casey went back home to get Derek some clothes, and then met him back at the park where he was munching on a few chips. He got in her car and she drove him to the rehab center. They got him checked in, and she promised to come back and see him in a week. She really did hope that he would get better. Maybe then he would admit his true feelings for her. She knew they were there, she just wanted him to admit it. She figured it would all come out in time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? **

**-Domi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken forever. But I stayed up until 3am last night writing LWD fanfic. I regret nothing. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A week had gone by and Casey was on her way to visit Derek at the rehab center. She hadn't talked to him since he had checked in. She was so happy that he was safe and being taken care of. She just hoped that it would work. She wanted him to be happy and healthy.<p>

"Hello, how can I help you?" the receptionist greeted Casey with a smile. Casey returned it and told her of her appointment to meet Derek. She let her through the doors with a buzz.

It was very rare that patients got to see their family this early into treatment, but Derek had begged. He was quite the devious boy when he needed to be, or just when he wanted to be, as Casey remembered from before the addiction happened. She used to hate how he would do every little thing just to piss her off, and now she would do anything to have that Derek back, the old Derek. The Derek that she loved. She believed that maybe he could be his old self after the treatment, miracles could happen, couldn't they?

"Miss McDonald, it's nice to see you," a tall woman in a business outfit greeted her. She supposed this was Derek's therapist, and she also guessed that he had hit on her a few times just from the way she looked. Totally Derek's type. Why was she thinking about this? Derek was here for help, why would he be flirting? Because he's Derek, that's why.

"You too," Casey took the woman's offered hand in a handshake.

"I'm Dr. Bingham, Derek's therapist," she introduced herself, "as you know it's not usual protocol to let family visit this early, but Derek insisted. He is quite a handful, but nothing we can't handle."

"Yeah, he's always been like that, but I knew you guys were the ones that could help, I've heard good things," Casey said. She was actually a little nervous, was it because of the woman standing before her that didn't look too happy to see her, or was it because she knew she was about to see Derek again? She had become so used to not seeing him that just the thought made her stomach flutter. She couldn't deny her feelings, she gave that up long ago, but he had to get help first, then she could get romance figured out.

"Yes, as you know he is suffering from serious addiction and has been going through some tough withdraws, so please just remember that whatever he says is that part of his brain talking. He will do anything to get his fix, but we can't let that happen. You're just here to support him, tell him that you believe in him, everyone is rooting for him back home, etc. and he should be fine," Dr. Bingham explained.

"Okay, but nobody back home knows he's here. That was part of how I got him to agree, we didn't tell the family," Casey admitted.

"Hm," the doctor frowned, "well, still support him, he needs it, especially right now. This is the worst part."

"Is he really bad?" Casey had to ask. She hated how she had seen him the last few times. Always so skinny, so jittery, so...not Derek.

"He's at rock bottom, he just has to go through all the withdraws and then he can start climbing his way back up, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Very well, just remember that the visit is being monitored. He'll be just a minute," Dr. Bingham left Casey alone.

She let out a huge sigh, glad that she had gotten that part over with, now came the hard part. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to see when Derek walked through that door, but when he did it was a thousand times worse that she ever thought it would be. He looked tired, and he was most likely running a fever. Not to mention how depressed he looked.

"Derek," Casey's voice came out at barely a whisper.

"Casey, is it really you?" Derek's voice was rough.

"Yes, come sit down," Casey got up and led Derek to a chair. He sat down and layed his head down on the desk that belonged to Dr. Bingham, just like he would have if he was back in high school. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," he blurted out, "I need it Casey, I need just one hit, that's it. I promise if I can get that then I will stop. Promise."

"No, that will just start this whole process all over again. It'll be over soon, trust me. I'm here for you, I believe in you. You know that you can do this, you're strong Derek, you're more than you ever thought you were. You were the hockey team caption, you had a band, you're a big brother, a friend, you're Marti's Smerek. Just think of what a big surprise this will be for her when she finds out you're all better. That you're not sick anymore and can come and tuck her in bed and tell her crazy stories again. You're doing this for a reason."

"I can't Case, it's so hard," he wined.

"Then do it. Finish it. You're not a quitter, you don't give up that easy. What about all the times you waited just to see your pranks on me follow through? Even if you had to sit there for hours or do stuff you didn't like? I know you can do this. Please, if not for anyone else, do it for yourself."

"What if I don't want to anymore?" he asked.

"Then do it for me."

"You?"

"Yes. You know how I feel for you. You've known all along, so don't make me go through all of this heartache just because you don't feel like it. Do it because you know that there is someone who loves you waiting for you on the outside. Because you know that if you die, I die too. Don't waste this chance, or I will never forgive you," Casey was getting angry now. She couldn't believe the way he was acting. She couldn't take it anymore. She got up and walked out.

Casey spent the next few days trying not to think of what happened at the rehab center. She couldn't think about it or she would cry. She hated the way Derek looked, he was so unlike himself. And he was acting like one too. She just wanted to skip to next year and hope things were better. If only it was that easy.

One night Casey was in her room, cleaning to keep her mind off things, when her phone rang. She quickly answered it, hoping that it would be some good news. But thing were never that simple for Casey. No, she was never blessed with that piece of fortune anymore.

"Miss McDonald?" it was Dr. Bingham's voice.

"Yes?"

"We're just calling to let you know that Derek Venturi checked himself out this morning, we're so sorry. He was so starting to make a little bit of progress. But we couldn't stop him. We'll return you're money for the un-stayed time to your bank account."

"What? He left? Why?" Casey was so confused.

"He didn't give a reason. I'm sorry."

"Okay, thank you," Casey said in a daze as she hung up the phone.

That bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? **

**-Domi**


End file.
